1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile litter boxes and more particularly to automobile litter boxes for mounting on the outer periphery of a transmission and driveshaft tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile litter boxes are a popular item for use as receptacles. When first introduced the contemplated purpose of the litter box was to provide a receptacle for trash refuse and the like to maintain the interior of a car in aesthetically pleasing condition. With the advent of tape recorders, the use of the litter box has extended to that of a storage compartment for audio tape and like items which are to be removed when a vehicle is not being driven. Further, litter boxes have been produced with shelves or appropriate indentations to hold cups, glasses and the like. Thus, the term "litter box" as used herein relates to a receptacle for storage of a wide variety of small articles and is not restricted to a receptacle for trash.
Generally the litter box is comprised of an enclosed volume, open at one end, which provides the receptacle. The base of the litter box is designed to matingly rest on the outer periphery of the transmission and driveshaft tunnel and usually has some means of attaching the box to the tunnel so that the contents do not spill during transit. The attaching means have been a variety of apparatus from screws fastened to the tunnel, to flaps containing weights to stabilize the box.
The problems in fastening are that when screws and the like are used, the box is permanently fixed and removal of the box is inconvenient. Other non-permanent methods of mounting have resulted in spillage of the box's contents during transit. Further, complex attaching arrangements are prohibited due to cost of materials and labor costs in assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a litter box is provided which is economical to manufacture, may be securely fastened to the tunnel and is readily removable.